The Destruction of Anne Marie's Treasures (version 1)
"Okay, Boo Boo. Why did you, Charlie, and Itchy bring us back here?" asked Anne Marie as the trio led her and her friends Daisy Duck, Shanti, Jenny Foxworth, Penny, Babs Bunny, and Mary Test to the cave. "Wait and see." Itchy said giggling. The group entered the cave. Boo Boo stopped upon entering and pointed. The group looked and gasped. "Is that..." Charlie began to ask. "It is! David's statue," Anne Marie said tears of joy in her eyes. Indeed, right in the center of the room is the statue of David that fell overboard during the storm last night. "Oh thanks, Boo Boo, Charlie, Itchy!" Anne Marie said hugging the trio. "You're the best!" Anne Marie let go and ran over to the statue. She looked it over admirably. "It looks like him. Even has his eyes." Anne Marie decided to play a game of pretend. "Hey, David. Mind if I run away with you?" Everyone laughed at Anne Marie's performance. But the laughter stopped when lightning is heard. They turned. Anne Marie looked shocked as Proteus came into the cave, an upset look on his face. "Daddy!" Anne Marie gasped. The others went to hide. They peek out to see this. Behind Proteus was Roger, the toon rabbit looking down in guilt. "Anne Marie, I am a reasonable man and I was patient with you and your habits until up to now." Proteus said coming closer. He looked around at Anne Marie's collection. "The stuff in here I can ignore but what you did, I cannot. I made certain rules for good reason and I want them to be obeyed." "But daddy..." Proteus interrupted harshly. "Did you rescued a runaway boy from drowning or didn't you?" "I had to!" protested Anne Marie. "Anne Marie, you and I know that contact between the homeless and orphanage are forbidden! You know that and so does everyone else in the city!" "He would have died!" Anne Marie whined "I do not care if he lived or died. All mortals die sooner or later." snapped Proteus who turned around. "You're more of a monster than Mr. Carface! You don't even know David!" cried Anne Marie. "I don't have to!" Proteus yelled turning towards Anne Marie once more. "All mortals are the same. Spineless, savage, incapable of any feeling-" "DADDY, I LOVE HIM!" Anne Marie yelled, not taking any more of her father's emotional abuse. Proteus looked shocked at Anne Marie's words while the girl herself looked horrified and hid behind the statue, still looking at her father. Everyone else watching looked shocked at Anne Marie's declaration as well. Proteus was the first to speak and not in a nice tone. "No. Are you out of your mind, child? He's a runaway boy, you're an orphan girl! Just think of what happened to your mother, your sister, her boyfriend, and her brothers, Giselle, Amy Rose, Knuckles, Tails, and Charmy." Proteus: This is where you belong! "You don't understand!" Anne Marie protested. For once, just listen! That savage brute would kill you in the world out there "He's not a barbarian!" Anne Marie screamed. Don't try that same old song I'll have you grounded til next year Am I clear? Don't go near that world out there! "I don't care! I'm not a child anymore! I can be with whoever I choose!" snapped Anne Marie bitterly. "Don't you understand, Anne Marie? He's a runaway boy, you're an orphan girl!" "I don't care!" Anne Marie spatted defiantly. This was the last straw for Proteus. He had enough of Anne Marie's disobedience and defiance and his temper finally reached the boiling point. "So help me, Anne Marie! I'll get through to you one way or another!" From his hiding place, Charlie couldn't take it anymore. He got out and shouted, "You take back what you said about David, you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted windbag!" Roger gasped. "What did you say?" Proteus demanded. The rest of Anne Marie's friends came out of their hiding places. "You heard him, you big bully!" Shanti snapped. "You're ten times worse than my enemy, Medusa!" Penny added. "Yeah! Like she says!" Babs agreed. "You're not a very nice person!" Boo-Boo added. "You have no heart at all!" Itchy yelled. "You great big jerk!" Mary and Jenny shouted also. "How could be so cruel and heartless?" Daisy insulted Proteus. Roger was nervous and Proteus became furious. "THAT'S IT!" Proteus shouted, silencing Shanti and her friends. "This has gone far enough! You, Anne Marie, Boo-Boo, Charlie, Itchy, and your friends are all banished from Andalasia for the rest of your days!" "WHAT?!?!?!" Daisy, Jenny, Shanti, Penny, Babs, and Mary gasped in shock. "No, we didn't do it!" Itchy pleaded. "We're too innocent to die!" Charlie screamed. "But, Daddy," Anne Marie said, tears welling up in her eyes. "This isn't what Mommy would want! We don't want this! And she doesn't want this either!" He turned to Roger and added, "And that goes for you, Roger." "Exile?! No! NO! NOOOOO!!! It can't be all true!" Roger wailed as he began to cry hysterically. "And Roger, if you're not gone by sunset, I will put you in the Dip!" Proteus shouted. Roger screamed and hid behind Anne Marie, Daisy, Shanti, Jenny, Penny, Babs, Mary, Boo-Boo, Charlie, and Itchy. "This isn't a fair punishment!" Anne Marie protested. "IT'S A NIGHTMARE!!!" Penny screamed. Proteus: I'm still the king here My word is law! This filth you bring is the final straw And push, my daughter, has come to shove I'll make you obey till you do what I say I don't care Come what may But I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE! "So help me, Anne Marie, I will get through to you! And if I have to do this to do so, then so be it!" Everyone else watching hid and for good reason. Proteus powered up and shot fire blasts at everything in the cave. Anne Marie looked shocked. "Daddy, stop! Don't! Please, no!" Anne Marie cried in horror. But it was no use as her father refused to listen. Soon there was one thing left to destroy in the room: the statue of David. As Anne Marie looked on in horror, Proteus fired a blast and destroyed it. Anne Marie gasped in horror that David's statue was broken, she began to cry so loud, that she put her face down with her arms covering her eyes. Anne Marie cried and cried and cried. Category:Fan Fiction